My heart your hands
by BleedingFromTheInside
Summary: Yaoi warning, university, Akuroku, first few chapters short, becomming longer and longer and LONGER. almost no A/N.
1. prologue

Okay so this is the prologue of my First fic, which I put on here.

It's just a summary of where it begins, what happens and everything, you guys know what I mean. Anyway leave a review if you want. It will keep me inspired in the future and everything.

It was nearing the end of the summer, it was the year 2080. It was a sunny and bright day at Destiny Islands. And what a lot of people didn't know was that the new semester was starting at Destiny Islands. That's right, the new year of school was beginning. Which would mean that Every single student would come back to school again. Even the students whom retired from school decided to pick up their classes again. The only problem was, this wasn't a normal school where they were going to. This was an university where only the hottest of the hottest students could come. Money was playing a role in this aswel. There were labels everywhere, it didn't matter where you'd come from. But everyone just put a label on the rest.

But other then that, only the people with a high reputation could get in, it didn't matter what kind of marks they had, they could only get in if they had one certain beauty. And each student had all their own beauty. Only what most of the students didn't know, is that they weren't only following a normal education at the university, even though high scholars thought so. They already had their selves signed up at a major label. It didn't matter what kind of career they wanted but they could go all the ways they wanted. At least, that's what the teachers hoped they would do, and not take the wrong way. Like some of their previous students did.

It was certainly not an university where anyone has been before. Especially since it was called the best university in the entire universe, people from different planets went there to study, and at least graduate. Even though they all had the normal human life form, it didn't matter if they were different or not. They were all raised the same way like the rest has been raised. All in a normal and proper way, with manners. Even though some still lacked manners, and still tended to curse. It didn't matter though, everyone was different. Heck, there were even twins attending the university, they were the same by their looks, but by their personality they were way too far off.

Only most people didn't know, that there was a big surprise coming up for them. Especially this summer. One certain boy was entering the university and had a nice new start to look up at. Only his start and everything along with it could get ruined by other people and their ignorant features. But he didn't care at all, he was outgoing, and could be sometimes pretty shy. But he'd never let anyone down or let people bring him down. Especially since he already endured this a lot of times.

Okay so the prologue is done. What happens in the next chapter? You'll figure out when I'm done writing.


	2. All Alone

Morning Glow.

''Roxas hunny, Are you awake yet?'' his mother shouted from down the stairs. It was 6 in the morning, and it was the first day of School. He couldn't wait till he got at university today. He hurried to the bathroom, noticing that his blonde hairs were standing up. '' Fuck my life.'' He mumbled, as he tried to get his hair down, which was a complete failure. He used to much hair wax the other day, because he wanted to go out, but his parents' told him not to go. Because the next day he had to go to uni. '' Yeah mum I'm awake.'' He shouted from the bathroom, since his mother kept shouting at him. It was a miracle his mother wasn't gone yet. She always had to leave around 5 in the morning. So he wondered why she didn't leave so early today. After he put his head underneath the water from the sink, he decided to dry it and walk with a towel over his head down the stairs. ''You better don't run late at the first day.'' His mother hissed. That's just how his life went, pissed off parents all the time. They were only proud of their jobs, and they found their son a huge disgrace. ''I won't. Jeez mum take a chill pill or something.'' He grumbled. He was clearly not a morning person, he rather stay in his bed all day long and then wake up just a couple of minutes before supper was done. ''Just don't forget to pick up your friends before you go to uni.'' His mother said, as she put some pancakes on the table.

His friends… Roxas and his friends fought during the summer, he was completely covered in bruises, but he told his parents that he fell during skating. It was weird that they believed him so easily. But yet, he hated it that their parents always questioned him. Especially when they ask where he got his hickeys from, and everything. He just had to tell them that he was completely straight, and that those hickeys were from some random girls he met at the bar the other night. His father always told him that he'd get such a bad reputation because of it. Or that he might die anytime soon because of them. Especially if they got put on the right place.

Roxas slowly sat down at the table, and ate a pancake. ''No ice? Or cream?'' he asked his mother. And saw a more annoyed face from his mother than he expected… Seems his mother wasn't a morning person at the moment aswel. So he decided to shut his mouth. After he shoved the pancakes in his mouth, he walked back up the stairs. And dried his hair once again. He gasped as the hair wax was still a bit stuck in his hair. He huffed and dried it, after that he styled his hair once again with the wax and grabbed some clothes. As he looked at the alarm clock, he groaned once again to see that he was almost running late. He grabbed his skateboard from underneath his bed and his bag which he put on the desk the other night. ''Hurry up Roxas your gonna be late!'' His mother groaned. He ran fastly down the stairs, opened up the door and slammed the door behind him.

Roxas jumped on his skateboard and raced of to his first day of his new university life.

As soon as he saw the university in his sight, he saw loads of people walking in. All with a different style. And then he saw his old group of so called friends waiting for him. He sighed as he jumped of his skateboard, and walked to them. As soon as they saw Roxas coming to them they death glared him. Roxas saw it, and decided to ignore them in the end and walk past them. As soon as he stepped into the hallways, he got stared at by everyone. He didn't know why or anything. But he decided to walk to his first class as fast as possible, he never liked to be the center of attention. Especially if it's his first day.

Roxas opened up the door and ran into the classroom, thank god he was too early, because no one was there yet. He walked all the way to the back and decided to sit there. He didn't want to sit at the front. He put his bag right next to him and his skateboard underneath the table, resting his feet on it. He blinked as a teacher walked in. ''Ah.. I didn't know someone would be in here already..'' The teacher gave a friendly smile and walked up to him. ''Ah… I'm sorry if I'm a bit too early..'' Roxas mumbled as he stood up. ''No, no it doesn't matter. I'm Aerith, and what's your name?'' Aerith smiled once again, putting her hand out in front of her. ''They call me Roxas.'' Roxas said returning the smile, shaking Aerith her hand. After a couple of minutes, a whole group of students walked in. Roxas returned back to his seat, and Sat there quietly.

But before he knew it, the seat next to him was taken. A boy with bright red hair and emerald green eyes sat next to him. Roxas looked at him a bit uncertain, and then decided to aim back his gaze at the front. The red head next to Roxas chuckled out of the blue. ''Why, are you so nervous?'' the redhead asked. And Roxas looked at the man next to him in disbelief. ''I'm not nervous.'' He mumbled, and looked back at the front. ''Sure seems like it, kid.'' The redhead spoke up again. ''Axel is the name, and what's yours?'' the redhead spoke up again, as Roxas turned his head again. ''Roxas..'' he whispered, as he looked away once again. ''So you are the rare gem everyone is talking about..'' Axel chuckled. And Roxas looked at him with a weird look. What was the other planning to intend? ''Rare gem?'' Roxas asked. ''Aye, you just transferred here. You're completely different from the rest. Not to forget, you rarely see blondes with blue eyes nowadays.'' Axel mumbled, keeping his voice low. Not everyone had to know that Roxas was the rare gem.

Roxas huffed, it was the first day of university, and he already is called a rare gem. Because no one ever saw someone with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked at Aerith and gave a kind smile. He wondered if she knew that he was that oh so called rare gem at the university. ''So what do you do after class?'' Axel asked out of the blue, and Roxas raised his brow, wondering what the older man was referring to. ''Might go outside and skate.'' Roxas said, staring out of the window into the courtyards. The flowers looked so peaceful, until he noticed some kids fighting outside. And one of them was one of his ex-friends. Riku. But with whom was he fighting? The other man was a tiny bit shorter than Riku was. And had brown hair. He stared at the fight.

''So you skate? Awesome, I do the same thing in my free time.'' Axel jumped up from his seat. Causing the whole class to go silent. Two skaters in one class.. That wasn't supposed to be a good thing. Since Roxas saw everyone death glaring at the both of them. And then saw them smiling. ''Axel, who is that guy with the brown hair outside?'' Roxas whispered and stared as soon as Riku climbed on top of him. ''The guy with the brown hair?'' Axel asked, with a glimmer in his eyes, as he looked outside aswel. ''That, Roxas. Is Sora. He was last years gem.'' Axel said quietly as the two of them watched the other two keep on fighting.

Roxas couldn't bear to see Riku getting knocked down by the other man. Roxas stood up, and grabbed his skateboard, leaving the rest of his belongings in the classroom, and ran out of the classroom.

A/N; okay. So this is the first chapter, so far so good. I have no idea how many chapters this story will have, but we'll see.. ;) Reviews would be nice 3


	3. Scream

Roxas skated down the hallway, trying to not hit other students while skating, as soon as he made it to the courtyard he still saw Riku and that boy named Sora struggling.

''Stop it the both of you.'' Roxas shouted, as he saw Riku looking up from behind his shoulder. Causing Sora to have advantage. Roxas groaned and hurried to the side of Riku. And before he knew Sora was facing him. ''Don't you dare to lay one finger one me..'' Roxas hissed and glared at Sora. Even though the boy in front of him was older than he was, he didn't care. Age nor seize doesn't matter. But the thing which did matter, is that he didn't want to get hurt, hurt Sora, or see Riku getting more messed up than he already was. ''Can't we talk this over?'' Roxas asked and looked at Sora, whose face was getting angrier and angrier. ''He fucking ruined my motorcycle..'' Sora hissed. Okay that was then understandable why Sora was so pissed off at Riku. And before Roxas knew it, Sora was trying to floor him aswel. Roxas grabbed a hold on Sora, making the two of them fall onto the grass. ''Listen man, I don't want to fight.'' Roxas said, but he tried to calm the other man down by holding his hands by his side. Pinning him down completely.

Sora was making some struggling movements underneath Roxas, and tried to push Roxas off him with his body. And He succeeded. Roxas fell on his back on the ground, and he saw the brunette walking back up to him once again. ''You can't win of me.'' Sora mumbled, as he sat on the other now, and pinned him down with full strength. ''And you know why?'' Sora asked with his voice sounding as deadly as poison. ''Tell me.'' Roxas said softly, not scared of the older one at all. ''I've been boxing since I was a little kid, I'm known as one of the champions out there.'' Sora death glared at Roxas. Okay that was a major change of plans. Roxas struggled one more time and almost managed to get the other off. But before he knew it, Riku jumped on the other's back, which caused Sora to fall over, and kiss Roxas on the lips. Roxas his eyes widened. As he tried to scream. Sora Pulled away. ''Riku. I fucking. Hate. You.'' Roxas screamed, and Sora chuckled. Roxas screamed so hard and so much that All the students in the university decided to run out of the classrooms into the courtyard. Including Axel whom saw it all happen when he stared out of the window. He couldn't help but hide his smile.

The principal walked up to the three boys. ''All 3 of you, are going to my office RIGHT NOW.'' He said with his voice low, almost losing temper. They all nodded and followed the Principal, all the students chuckled and stared at them. ''And the rest of you… get back to your class!'' he shouted when he heard the chuckling. Roxas, Sora and Riku followed him silently. Riku was suffering most of the injuries, heck he was completely bruised… As for Roxas, the fingerprints from Sora which he left on his arms turned into slight bruises. It was serious, he was not a normal kid to deal with. Sora was completely bruiseless.

They stepped in the office, and as soon as he stepped in the office he noticed that their teachers were in there. 'oh shit..' he thought.

Roxas groaned as he got death glared, especially by Aerith, he didn't expect this from her. That she could glare that much. ''So. Speak up.'' Aerith's voice was low. And she was looking at the three boys whom were sitting on the chairs. Riku stood up, even though his leg hurted, he looked over at Roxas teacher. ''He has nothing to do with this. With that I mean Roxas, he tried to make us stop fighting.'' He spoke up, and glanced at Roxas. Even though Riku beated him up this summer, Riku was still on his side it seemed. ''Is that so?'' All the teachers asked and eyes Roxas. ''He's an one of a kind… keep Roxas out of this.'' Sora spoke up this time aswel, even though Sora didn't know Roxas at all, he wondered why they both were trying to cover his ass. Though they were right, he had nothing to do with it, and seriously tried to make the two separate. ''Well if they speak the truth.. Cloud, can Roxas and I then leave the office and get back to the class?'' Aerith asked nicely, and eyed at Cloud. ''Yeah sure, but those two will stay in here though.'' Cloud hissed and stared at the other two boys.

As soon as they left the principals office Aerith was a bit shocked, her own son got in a fight with both Roxas and another kid. She never hoped it would happen. Because she taught him so well. ''Roxas?'' she asked silently, looking over at Roxas. ''Yes?'' He asked silently, because he had no idea what she was about to ask. Hopefully not if he started the fight. ''Did my son hurt you?'' She whispered. Not sure if she could handle the truth. ''Just a few bruises on my wrists, a sprained ankle… but nothing serious.'' Roxas chuckled quietly. Aerith let out a sigh of relieve, As soon as she opened up the class door, everyone went silent once again. Roxas walked back at the table where he was sitting at earlier. Axel eyes him nervously, he didn't knew that Roxas could fight that well aswel. ''So how is the weather?'' Axel tried to sound cheerful, and change the subject to something different, because Roxas just got in a fight. ''It's freaking warm outside, and it's a good weather to skate.'' Roxas agreed with avoiding the subject and sounded cheerful. As soon as the first class was over, he grabbed his bag and his skateboard. Walking out of the classroom. Waiting for Axel.

''So… I saw what happened outside… and what happened between you and Sora.'' Axel mumbled, trying to let that memory slip out of his mind. Even though he knew Roxas just today, he heard a lot about him. There were rumours about him everywhere, and he was the main topic on some forums and blogs. ''Yes? What's with it?'' Roxas asked, staring at the floor. He didn't like where this was going. ''Well.. since we're done with classes right now… Do you mind going to that Starbucks café down the street? Because it might not be the best idea to talk about it here in the hallways.'' Axel asked, trying to sound obvious. ''Yeah sure thing.'' Roxas said silently. As soon as they walked out of the hallways and opened the doors to the schoolyard. Axel noticed that Roxas was right, it was indeed the weather to skate. Axel opened up his massive bag and got his skateboard out of it. ''Let's skate to the café.'' Axel chirped, as Roxas joined him, jumping on his skateboard.

As soon as they reached the café they held their skateboards in their hands. And walked into the café. ''Two cappuccino's please.'' Axel said to the waitress, as he paid for both drinks. ''You don't have to pay for me, Axel.'' Roxas huffed, as he got out his gold card. ''Well deal with it, I already paid it. If you like it or not.'' Axel snickered, and waited for their drinks. As Roxas looked for a place to sit down. He spotted a nice place near the windows, and decided to sit down over there. After a couple of minutes Axel came to him with both their drinks.

''So what did you want to talk with me about?'' Roxas asked, as he looked at Axel. ''Well… this has been on my mind for quite a while..'' Axel whispered, and he looked down at his cappuccino. And tried to have a tiny smile on his face. But failed. ''Are you… you know?'' Axel whispered as he looked at the short blonde. ''Gay? Well you have to figure that out.'' Roxas mumbled as he took another sip of his drink and then stared at his cappuccino aswel. ''Why are you asking though?'' Roxas asked, trying to look cool, and smile. ''Well… because when I saw you and Sora… I got kinda..'' ''Jealous?'' Roxas asked and tried to get rid of his smile, and stared at Axel once again. ''Yeah sort off.'' Axel laughed and took another sip of his drink. ''Why though?'' Roxas asked once again, trying to figure out what Axel actually wanted. ''Well to be honest, even though you don't know me that well, I do know a lot about you. And you're like an angel sent to earth.. It's like you crashed from heaven.. But then I still wonder, where are your wings? Who took them away from you? Was it your dad?'' Axel whispered, trying to hide his big smile. ''That's so… Cheesy. To Cheesy. Even from you. And I mean that.'' Roxas laughed. As he took another sip, and looked at the clock. '' You know Axel… I can't be late at home. My parents will scold at me.'' Roxas whispered, because it was already 4 in the afternoon. ''Aye, I know what you mean. Just let's enjoy this cup of coffee and both go home or so.'' Axel mumbled and and patted the blonde on his head. They both drank silently their cup of coffee. And before they knew it, it was Almost 5 o clock. Roxas stood up from the seat and grabbed his skateboard. ''I'll see you tomorrow at uni, I guess.'' Roxas smiled as he gave the taller one a hug. And jumped on his board. Axel nodded and returned the hug, as they both went separate ways to their home.

When Roxas entered his house and got the keys out of his pocket, it surprised him both his parents were home. ''Roxas we need to talk.'' His dad spoke up, and Roxas put his skateboard by the door, he slipped his shoes off and walked into the kitchen where his father and mother were sitting. ''Yes..? Saïx?'' He whispered, and took a seat in front of his father. ''What you did today… is unforgiveable..'' his father spoke up, and grabbed his son by his arm. Smacking him hard across the face. ''You'll ruin our reputation with this. And you've done that oh so many times. You know that Roxas.'' Saïx hissed, hitting song over and over again. ''You're such a big disgrace for the family.'' He pulled Roxas up the stairs and smashed Roxas head against the wall. ''No dinner for you tonight, and I don't want to hear anything from you either.'' His father growled and threw Roxas in his room, locking the door behind him. Roxas curled up in a ball. He hoped everything would be over anytime soon. He heard his dad walking back down to the kitchen. His father despised him, his mother could be nice sometimes, but she hated him from the bottom of her heart. ''Why is life so miserable?..''

A/N; Cliffhanger, you guys can hate me now. But what will happen next? I still didn't run out of ideas yet. I try to keep it always limited though, mostly one page. But after a few chapters… There might be a chapter which is around 3 or 4 pages long.


	4. Forever Yours

Forever yours.

Roxas groaned as his alarm went off at 7 am, he grabbed his phone and looked if anyone left him any text messages… Only Riku left him a text message, Roxas decided to read it, and was kind of shocked what it said.

'Sorry for what happened during the summer. I hope you can forgive me and everything. Also sorry if I got you in any problems last night with your parents and everything. I'll see you anytime soon again at class.' Roxas closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He walked into his bathroom, and looked at the bruises which he ad in general. The bruises from his father, and the tiny fight from yesterday. He groaned when he saw how huge the bruises were from his father. He walked out of the bathroom and turned to the closet, to look for something to cover them up with … He grabbed a shirt, and a sleeveless vest with a hood. Then he grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and his favourite pair of DC shoes. He added some chains with his pants and walked down the stairs.

Hearing a gasp from his mother when he just passed the kitchen. ''Re-dress… NOW!'' She yelled at him, but he didn't care, he grabbed his bag and his skateboard from where he left them the other day and ran out of the house. He watched out where he was skating to this time. And before he knew it, He skated against a certain redhead, and fell on top of him. ''Axel!'' he shouted, and got off the read head, grabbing his skateboard and helped the other up. ''Good morning to you too, Roxas.'' Axel laughed. Roxas felt like an idiot for not watching out where he was going. ''From whom are those bruises?'' Axel asked, and Roxas turned as pale as a sheet. Hell how was he going to tell Axel about the bruises? He couldn't tell him that his dad beated him up last night… Or that violence in his family is completely normal. ''I fell down the stairs.'' Roxas lied, it was the best thing he could think of for now. And he noticed that Axel believed him. ''Aye… Stairs are bloody dangerous.'' Axel laughed. ''I experienced it so many times, I fall off them every bloody night when I want to grab a drink.'' Roxas laughed aswel, well it seemed that he wasn't the only one who'd stay up late and grab a drink every now and then. ''But seriously Roxas, that excuse was lame. Who did that to you?'' Axel glared at him. 'fuck I've been figured out..' Roxas thought. In the end he told Axel the truth anyway. ''Well… You see.. My parents heard last night about what happened at school… and my dad, he has pretty much an issue with anger and everything and decided to beat me up. You better keep this between the two of us.'' Roxas hissed lightly, and stepped on his skateboard again. He never told anyone his secret before. But he had a feeling he could trust Axel. ''Your secret is safe with me, man.'' Axel promised.

As the two of them entered the schoolyards, Roxas got instantly glomped by Riku. Which he totally didn't expect. ''Good morning to you too Riku.. Now let go off me, before people think the wrong thing about us.'' Roxas huffed as he pushed Riku off him. ''It's not like they're wrong then though.'' Riku stick out his tongue and laughed when he saw both Axel and Roxas turn pale. ''Just joking mate, Hurry up before we end up late, and I get into more problems.'' Axel and Roxas nodded as they opened up the doors, and walked into the hallways. ''People keep on staring at me, It makes me nuts.'' Roxas pouted and looked over at all the people staring at them. And then He noticed. A shorter blonde running just past him with longer hair than he did. He stared at the blonde whom just ran past him. ''Who was that?'' He asked, looking confused, he thought he was one of the very few blondes in the school, but it seemed he was wrong. ''That was Cloud's daughter Naminé.. She's an outsider compared to everyone, she only draws. And rarely speaks up.'' Axel chuckled and walked with the other two into their first class, Art. And by their surprise Naminé was in there aswel. Roxas, Axel and Riku took the seats in the back. And they remained silent during the past few classes.

Until they had their Lunchbreak, they went their separate ways, except Roxas and Axel. They decided to sit outside underneath one of the big oak trees. Roxas grabbed an apple which he stuffed in his bag earlier during one of their past breaks. ''So is it true what Riku said about you?'' Axel asked Roxas, as he almost choked while he took his first bite of his apple. ''About me being gay? Nah, I'm bi-sexual'' Roxas laughed, and tried to take another bite. The apple was a bit sour but he didn't care, It wasn't a rotten apple at least. ''Serious?'' Axel asked, as he stared at the shorter blonde. ''Aye, I knew it since I was 10 or so…'' He laughed lightly. And Axel chuckled, and looked for something in his bag. ''Early bloomer eh? Well.. Makes two of us.'' Axel chirped as he kept looking in his bag. Roxas nearly choked again, He didn't see that one coming. ''What are you looking for in your bag anyways?'' Roxas said as he coughed a bit, that apple was indeed to damn sour. And Axel kept getting him amazed, which made him choke on his apple every single time. ''I'm looking for my cigarettes… And my lighter.'' Axel scoffed. Roxas raised his eyebrow and stared at the other, as soon as he saw that axel found his cigarettes, Roxas grabbed the package and threw it away. ''What did you do that for?'' Axel sighed and put his hand behind his head nervously. ''Easy, because I want you to quit smoking, it's not good for your health.'' Roxas glared a bit at the package which he just threw away. It was a few feet infront of them. But to his surprise Axel didn't stand up to grab them. ''So do you like someone, Axel?'' Roxas asked nervously, and started playing with his hands. ''Maybe I do… Maybe I don't. What about you?'' Axel said secretively. ''Oh come on, you know you can tell me, do I know him or her? And yes I do like someone.'' Roxas decided to lay down on his back, and stare at the sky, the clouds looked so peaceful today. ''If I tell you who it is… Will you not laugh or anything?'' Axel smiled as he did the same as Roxas did, laying down on his back. Staring at the clouds and trying to make figures out of the clouds. ''Tell me.'' Roxas asked more demandly, as he noticed that the sky was turning a bit darker, it looked like it was about to rain, but he couldn't tell just yet. ''Well. Roxas. I like you.'' Axel chuckled as he looked at the man next to him, resting his head a bit on the back of his hands. ''Lies.'' Roxas chuckled. And before he knew it, it started to rain, but they didn't move one bit.

The rain started to pour down more slightly, but the two didn't move at all, all the other students whom were in the schoolyard ran inside because they didn't like the wet weather. ''No lies Roxas. I'm telling you the truth, if I'd be lying, I wouldn't be here with you right now, not to forget I wouldn't pay your drink yesterday.'' Axel huffed and felt the rain fall in his face. The water made him feel so calm, not that he wasn't calm to start with. But he just loved the rain. ''Okay, Then a confession of me too. I like you too Axel.'' Roxas said shyly, trying to sit up and cover a bit underneath the tree. ''Serious? Does that mean we are…?''Axel asked and his emerald green eyes grew big. ''Sure thing, but let's just, not tell anyone or else people will stare at us and ask random questions.'' Roxas laughed, and a light blush covered his face.

A/N: okay 2 pages once again, too many words. This is the 5th chapter already… and we're now heading towards chapter 6… And you know what's the best? I might aim for one hundred chapters. If not more or less. Knowing that I already wrote 5 chapters in one day, and a prologue. So I guess I should be proud of myself. See you guys at the next chapter!


	5. Perfect

Perfect.

Roxas walked back with Axel to class, a faint smile was on his faced and he knew damn well why. The only problem was everyone was still staring at him, And he didn't know why. ''What are you staring at?'' Roxas hissed as he stood still with Axel and looked around him, since the group of people was becoming bigger and bigger. Roxas looked at Axel for help, he didn't know what to do or what to say at them.

Axel eyes him back nervously, and decided to slip it away, as he grabbed the other man's arm and rushed with him into their classroom. "That was strange" Axel murmured, and looked at the blonde. Roxas didn't knew what he did wrong at all. "I know right, I wonder what their problem is, they keep staring at me and everything" Roxas muttered and took his seat, sitting next Axel as always. "They're probably jealous of you.'' Axel whispered. Roxas laughed nervously and stared at the Chalkboard, this was going to be one long day again.

After that class he was glad his classes were over, and so were Axels'. He grabbed his skateboard and walked out of the classroom. "I'll be longer outside today." He laughed, and poked Axel by his side and walked to the door. "So you're gonna skate?'' Axel asked and followed the shorter blonde. "Aye, but I can't be bother to be early home today." Roxas laughed and walked with Axel thru the hallways, seeing that people were staring at him once again. And then a taller brunette walked up to the both of them. "So you're the new kid which everyone is talking about." She spoke up. She was gorgeous, had short hair, and her eye colour was outstanding. Only they were a bit off. One eye was green and the other was Blue. But he didn't knew why everyone was calling him the new guy. The brunette eyed him.

"Ah.. So everyone call me the new kid instead of calling me by my name." Roxas spoke out loud and eyed the brunette this time. "Ah.. Sorry, I'll give a proper introduction, People call me Yuna. I'm the daughter of Aerith, and the Sister of Sora with whom you fought the other day." Yuna chirped and Roxas started to become a bit nervous. 'oh god…' he thought. This couldn't be a good thing, because he knew that Sora has been quite a fighter, he wondered what Sora's sister would be like. "I'm Roxas." Roxas said politely and decided to shake Yuna's hand, and eyed Axel. "But we don't have a lot of time." Axel said, and looked at the blonde. Trying to get him out of this trouble. "Yeah sure, we could catch up some other day." Yuna said with a smile. They walked away with a smile on their faces. And ran into the courtyards, jumping both on their skateboards.

Roxas wondered where he knew her from, Yuna's name sounded so familiar. "Axel, Why is Yuna at our uni?'' He decided to ask Axel, and hoped for a good reason why and for a nice explanation. "Well as you heard, She's the daughter of Aerith. And the sister of Sora. Sora's a boxer as you already know. But Aerith hasn't always been a teacher. But that's the past. As for Yuna.. She's been loads of times on TV. And she's known as one of the top-talents out there. She has the voice of an Angel. So she's a singer. Different from both her mother and brother." Axel muttered as he stepped off his skateboard and decided to sit down on the ground. He put his hand in his bright red hair and noticed that the blonde was staring at him. "Aha… But I wonder then.. How everyone knows who I am..'' Roxas whispered, his voice low and sounding with despair. "Well, Everyone knows who you are.. Well almost everyone, there are loads of things going around about you. And everyone knows whom your parents are." Axel muttered as he opened his bag, getting out two Red bull energy drinks, and gave one to Roxas.

Roxas shivered, it was as if he was followed by paparazzi. But that couldn't be, his parent's always kept everything which happened in the family one big secret. Everyone knew that his father Saïx was the best lawyer in town, and that his mother Paine was an neurologist at Twilight Town's best hospital. Both his parents studied at Destiny university and both graduated at the same time. "that's pretty scary… But atleast they don't know anything about us." Roxas snickered, and took a sip of his Red Bull. He rarely drank energy drinks. Only when he went out and everything. Axel laughed and put his arm around the blonde, pulling him a bit close to him. Roxas rested his head on Axels' shoulder and stared up at the clouds once again, even though it rained earlier, it stopped raining when they finished their last class.

"I'm glad they don't know anything about us." Axel muttered and looked at the blonde next to him. He wanted to hug him so badly, and tell him a lot of things. But he just couldn't do it, he just wanted to wait. Because he didn't want to scare the blonde off. The blonde laughed and poked Axel once again at his sides. Which made Axel spit out his energy drink. Roxas couldn't help but laugh even more. As he kept tickling the other man by his sides. And then stopped and stared in the man's green eyes. "I so totally envy you.." Roxas whispered as he kept looking at the red head. "Why's that?" He asked, smiling as he saw the blonde looking at him. Roxas looked away quickly as he felt a blush creeping up his face. "I don't know why.. It's just because you're so damn perfect. If this is a dream then wake me up now." Roxas looked at the floor, and he noticed that the redhead turned silent. When Roxas looked up, he noticed that Axel had his hand in front of his face, and then Axel slowly spoke up, something which Roxas couldn't hear. "Say again?" Roxas asked. "I'm not as perfect as you are.." Axel whispered, looking away once again, his face covered with a tiny blush. Roxas stared at the taller man, and he smiled a tiny bit. He stood up, and stood infront of Axel. As he bended down a tiny bit, he gave the taller man a hug. Roxas gave the taller man a quick peck on his cheek. "Let's continue skating, seriously." Roxas laughed, and let go of the taller man and decided to jump on his skateboard. Axel laughed and they both headed off skateboarding, both with their energy drinks in their hands.

Meanwhile when Roxas and Axel were skating, they didn't notice that some people were staring at them.

"So Yuna, you really think that they are it?" Naminé spoke up and looked over at the older brunette. "It has to be them, I haven't seen a lot of people bond up to each other that easily." Yuna spoke up, as another blonde joined them, the same age as Yuna. "So those two are eye candy eh?" the other girl bounced up and down, as her hair fell slightly across her face. "Yes, but I don't think, that that'd be easy." Yuna spoke up and the three of them kept staring at the two men which kept on skating. "They already met me and Naminé, well Naminé is with them during their art class… Other then that we have to watch out with our plans." Yuna spoke up. "Rikku Don't inform your father with this, nor your twin brother. If they both figured out all 3 of us could get expelled." Naminé whispered as the tall blonde Nodded.

A/N; Cliffhanger, sorry boys and girls, but it had to happen. And the all of you have no idea what will happen anytime soon, believe me I don't know it yet aswel, it has to be something nice… and something unexpecting…


	6. No More tears

No more Tears.

'The past few weeks went so smoothly.' Roxas thought. And looked at his calendar to see the date. It was already October, which would mean that his Holidays were about to start again. "I've been waiting for ages for fall holidays." He chirped and grabbed his phone. He decided to call Axel, after a few moments Axel finally picked up the phone. "Good morning sleepyhead." Roxas laughed at the groans he heard from Axel, and then heard a female shout coming from the hallways. "Mum just be quiet, I got today off." Axel shouted back at his mother, and Roxas almost jumped from happiness in the air. "Axel, we got today off?" Roxas chirped and looked outside the window. "Aye, but you know what time it is? I was still sleeping.." Axel groaned once again and decided to turn around in his bed. "Say say say, Axel, You got anything to do today..?" Roxas laughed as he heard a huff from the other man. "Nah I was supposed to stay in my bed the whole day, but what're you planning to do today hun?" Axel stood up, that's what Roxas figured out, and moved around in his room. "Well you see… I was wondering if you wanted to do something today with me… Since my parents have something near the beach." Roxas chuckled when he heard Axel gasp. "Serious? I'm coming. How late?" Axel jumped around and looked for his shoes and pants. "Well I'm planning to leave in an hour, so If you'd hurry.. You could come along with me because I'm driving." Roxas chuckled, as he heard Axel stumble. "You okay?" Roxas asked. "Yeah it was just the cat, She's lying on the ground and everything, okay so where do we meet?" Axel chirped as he put his kitten on his bed. "Starbucks in about half an hour." Roxas said. "Okay I'll see you there." Axel smiled as he put his phone off. He was looking for his favourite pair of jeans, but Couldn't find them. "MUM where did you put my jeans?" Axel shouted and looked and frowned. "I put them with the laundry, they were getting dirty." His mother shouted back and Axel groaned once again. He grabbed his black skinny jeans which had holes in them and put them on. And put on one of his favourite band tees. "Mum I'll be late tonight. I'll have my phone with me, incase something happens." Axel muttered and walked down the stairs, giving his mother a hug and walked away. Off to starbucks.

When Axel arrived at starbucks, he couldn't see Roxas yet, until he noticed an huge red Range Rover heading his way. "Hop in." Roxas laughed and saw Axel gasping at the massive car. "Red is totally my colour" Axel smiled and walked over to the passenger seat, and put his stuff at the back of the car. Roxas smiled and drove off. It had been almost one month and a half since Roxas and Axel had been starting dating. And yet they still took everything as slowly as possible. It was a long drive though to where they were going, Both Roxas and Axel were singing along with songs which Roxas had on his IPod. He connected it to the radio and wanted his own music instead of country music on the radio. As soon as they were about to turn to the left, Roxas noticed that he was almost out of fuel. He stopped at the nearest gas station which he saw, and filled the car with fuel. "So how long is the drive?" Axel muttered and Roxas jumped up. The redhead appeared behind him and held Roxas' sides. "Well we're almost there." He smiled and walked into the tiny shop which was with the Gas station. "You need anything before we arrive?" Roxas asked, and eyed the taller man. "Nah I'm fine." Axel said, and went back to the car, sitting at the passenger seat as he saw the shorter one walking towards the counter and put down there what he needed and gave the number where he parked his car at. He paid nicely and walked back to the car. 'I'm so lucky.' Axel thought and a huge smile spread on his face. Roxas opened the door and sat down on his seat and decided to drive off again. On the road they kept on singing and before they knew it they were at the beach.

Roxas parked his car near the beach house his parents owned. And then helped Axel to get out of the Car. They both smiled as Roxas opened the door of the house. And put both their bags inside of it. "I didn't know your parents owned this…" Axel murmured, and Roxas gave a little hasty laugh. And then walked outside again and looked for the thing he wanted to be on with Axel. "Ah there it is." He grabbed Axel's hand and ran with him into the sand. "What is where?" Axel asked, he was still some sort of sleepy, so he couldn't think one hundred percent. Roxas pointed out at the huge ship in front of them. "My parents own that too." Roxas laughed, and walked with Axel to the massive ship. As soon as they stood infront of it, Roxas got greeted warmly by The captain and by the waitresses. "Well Xigbar, that has been a while." Roxas hugged the captain. The Captain was his Uncle, but he Rarely talked about him. Because people always asked why he had a massive scar across his face. "Aye, And who's that handsome fellow next to you, Roxas?" Xigbar looked over at Axel, and Roxas felt his cheeks turning a little bit red. "Well.. That my beloved uncle. Is my boyfriend, Axel." Roxas answered shyly as he grabbed Axel's hand. "Well, Well Roxas. Atleast I'm glad you finally found someone. But don't worry, Luxord and I are still together, so I won't steal your boyfriend away from you." Xigbar laughed and let the two walk in. "So where do you two want to go?" Xigbar asked, and Roxas raised his brow. "Well I don't mind where we go aslong as we can relax a bit, day off you know uncle." Roxas said, and looked at Axel. Noticing that the redhead was kind of quiet. "Aye, Let's set course then." Xigbar winked and walked away from the two of them. Roxas walked with Axel on the deck, and decided to sit down somewhere quietly. "So what's up with you today?" Roxas asked Axel, as he knew something was bothering his mind. Axel looked at the blonde and gave him a pat on his head. "Don't worry, I just got a feeling some people are spying on us." Axel whispered and kissed Roxas forehead. Roxas chuckled and put his head on the taller man's chest. He played softly with Axel's hair. Roxas looked down at the younger man and smiled, giving him a peck on his lips. Roxas flushed, old memories coming back from a while ago.

*- 5 years ago -*

"My son can't be bi-sexual!" Saïx exclaimed, hitting his fist on the desk. His wife Paine looked at him and her son in shock. "Why not dad? I love him and him only." Roxas shouted glaring at his father. "I want you to break all your bonds with him or I'll kick you on the streets." Saïx hissed deathglaring at his son. It wasn't the best idea to get into an argument with his father right now. "Then do what you want, I won't break up with him." Roxas stood up and ran to his room, looking for his phone to call his lover. After a while he heard his dad coming up the stairs. And before he knew it, Roxas got hitted across his face, slammed against the wall, and being kicked against his sides. "You're such a big disgrace for the family. And not only the Family. Also for the whole existence." Saïx growled. And Then Roxas passed out.

The next day when he woke up, he found his phone, and called his boyfriend. 'pick up the damn phone..' Roxas thought, and after 3 rings the phone got picked up from the other line. "Yes M'love?" An older voice spoke up from the other side of the phone. "H-hey Demyx… My parents figured it out about us… So they told me to break up with you.." Roxas nearly cried on the phone and put his hand infront of his face. "They wanted you to do what? You gotta be kidding me Roxas, You know who you are.. You can't do anything which you don't want to do.." The older man spoke up. "Well … Sorry Demyx.. But I guess it's over between us.." Roxas closed his phone and threw it in the corner of his room, and cried his eyes out.

*- Present -*

Roxas felt a couple of tears rolling down his cheek. And Axel looked worried at the younger man. Maybe his intentions were a bit too fast. "Sorry." Axel said softly, wiping with his thumb the tears away from the blonde. "I hate it when memories flash by.." Roxas muttered, his voice a bit shaky. Axel put his hand against Roxas cheek and looked at him firmly in the eyes. "If you need to talk to anyone.. You know I'm there for you." Axel hugged the other man noticing that Roxas tightened his grip and didn't want to let go of Axel. Axel gave the smaller one a reassuring pat on his back. "I'm serious Roxas.." Axel looked at the younger man once again, and tilted the other his chin up with his hand. And gave him a kiss on his mouth. Seeing that Roxas gave in, they both opened their mouth and slipped in their tongues, twisting them together. Axel pulled the blonde a bit closer to him and put both of his hands on the blonde's waist. After a while they both pulled away. "I love you." Roxas whispered and rested his head against the other's chest. "I love you too." Axel muttered and before they knew it they were stared at by some passengers whom were on another boat. "Hey Roxas!" a familiar voice shouted from the other boat, Roxas looked up, and before he knew it, it was Yuna with some other girls. They were all giggling like loads of fangirls. 'oh god no.' Roxas thought, and that wasn't because he didn't like Yuna, but he saw someone he knew too damn well whom was standing with them.

A/N:

2 pages and a half.. Wow I start to become either more detailed all the time or I just know what to write nowadays. Another cliffhanger.. Amazing.. I just keep on writing till I think that's a cliffhanger, and people have to read the next chapter if they want to know what it is about.. ;)


End file.
